


A Mid-winter Night's Dream

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Nico and Will, Picnics, ass grabbing, comfy hoddies, nico gets hot and bothered, night time, smores, valentines day, will likes huston astros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Night.It's Valentine's Day and Will takes Nico on a very creative date. In the middle of the night. Where nobody will disturb them...





	A Mid-winter Night's Dream

Nico was excited. He and will were going on a date. They had been dating for about six months now. They rarely got the chance to go out together, but tonight was a special occasion. It was Valentines day. Now, Nico never understood how Valentine's day was for love considering it was the day of the Saint Valentine’s Day Massacre. It didn’t really make sense, but Nico got a date night with Will, so it was all okay.

Will had said to be ready when the sun when down. So, it was going to be a literal date night.

The sun had just gone down and Nico was ready. He was freshly shaved and he had somewhat managed to tame his hair. Will had said to dress comfortable so he was in his old worn out skinny jeans and one of his nicer hoodies.

It wasn’t too cold outside, maybe low 60’s so it would be okay if he just wore the hoodie. Nico didn’t like shirts under his hoodies. Everything just got twisted together and it was uncomfortable. Plus, the inside of the hoodie was really soft and warm against his chest.

Nico’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he heard a knock on the door. Will was here.

Nico ran his fingers through his hair once more before opening the door. After six months he still got nervous around Will sometimes. Skeletal butterflies filled his stomach as the door creaked open. Will was standing there in blue jeans and a long sleeve Houston Astros shirt.

“Ready?” Will asked holding out his hand.

Nico smiled, nodding, as he took Will’s hand.

As they walked Nico asked, “Where are we going?”

Will just smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

Of course, Nico thought. It’s always a surprise with Will. He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

They walked along for a while until they reached the woods. Will walked him through until they were at Zeus’s fist. There was a picnic set up. Around the checkered blanket were jars of fireflies giving it a candlelight glow.

Nico smiled. “A picnic?”

Will nodded. “Not a normal one though. There’s not actually any real food in that basket. It’s all sweet stuff.”

Nico chuckled and leaned up to kiss Will. “I love it.”

They sat and Will took out chocolate covered strawberries. They stayed there for a while, Will hand feeding Nico bites of strawberries. They even set up a small fire and roasted marshmallows, making smores.

In an hour or two, Will was leaned against a tree, Nico with his back to Will's chest, between his legs. Will’s arms were around Nico’s stomach. Nico’s head leaned back against Will's shoulder, his nose in Will’s neck.

Nico didn’t know how things escalated from there, but a few minutes later he was straddling Will’s lap, kissing him. Nico was a bit nervous. They had made out before, but always did it knowing somebody could walk in on them. Now, there was nobody to walk in on them. How far would they take this?

Will’s hands were on Nico’s lower hips. Nico was getting turned on. Him and Will were breathing hard against each others lips. Will began kissing down Nico’s cheek, to his ear, ending at his neck. He began sucking and biting.

Nico bit his lip, holding back a moan. His breathing grew harder. Then Will’s hands ventured lower, past the hinge of Nico's hips, slowly moving back to cup his ass.

Nico gasped. Will had never touched him there. Nico really liked the feeling. He loved this sexual tension in the air.

Will pulled back from Nico’s neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I love you,” Will said.

“I love you too.”

And that’s as far as they went. Just one step further.

**XxX**

The next morning memories from their date flooded his mind. He smiled as he thought about it. After finishing his morning routine, he went off to breakfast, grabbing a plate and sitting at his usual place at Apollo table. Will wasn’t there yet, probably still showering.

He noticed that Kayla and Austin were holding back laughter. Nico tried to ignore it but it proved useless when Kayla finally spoke.

“Umm, Nico,” Kayla said. “You got a little uh- hickey right there.”

As she laughed Nico’s hands flew up to his neck to the place Will had been messing with last night. Oh, he was so going to kill him.


End file.
